1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
An atomic oscillator that oscillates based on the energy transition of atoms of alkali metal, such as rubidium and cesium, is known. In general, the operating principle of the atomic oscillator is largely divided into a method using a double resonance phenomenon caused by light and a microwave and a method using coherent population trapping (CPT) caused by two types of light components having different wavelengths.
In the atomic oscillator of any method, in order to fill alkali metal in a gas cell together with buffer gas and keep the alkali metal in a gas state, it is necessary to heat the gas cell to a predetermined temperature using a heater. In addition, excitation light for exciting the alkali metal is emitted into the gas cell from a light emitting portion, and the intensity of the excitation light transmitted through the gas cell is detected by a light detecting portion.
As such an atomic oscillator, as disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication WO2006/017345, a configuration is known in which a gas cell, a light emitting portion, a light detecting portion, and a heater are unitized and this unit is housed in a package.
In the atomic oscillator disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication WO2006/017345, in order to suppress the thermal interference between the unit including the gas cell and the like and the outside of the package, the unit is supported by the suspension frame structure.
In the atomic oscillator disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication WO2006/017345, however, since the suspension frame structure is flexible, there has been a problem in that the unit including the gas cell and the like vibrates due to natural vibration and the oscillation characteristics are degraded.
In addition, in recent years, an atomic oscillator using the CPT in particular is small compared with an atomic oscillator using the double resonance phenomenon. Accordingly, building such an atomic oscillator into various electronic apparatuses is expected, and a further miniaturization (in particular, a reduction in height) is desired.